Her Life, Her Death, Her Burden
by EmeraldGreyClouds
Summary: Winrey's the 8th homunculi? ::Hiatus for who know's how long::
1. Why Does It Hurt?

Don't own don't sue

A/N: ok I kinda got bored of my other fanfics but I might update them in the near future. One reason why I wanted to do this is because it seems that there is very few amounts of Winrey x Envy fanfics. Oh and Al is human, Ed said that he wanted something to remind them of what they had done so he still has automail. Yea, I have the Japanese box set and this is gonna have some spoilers. And this is gonna not be able to be on my other account because my bro reads my fics and he won't want to know that I'm writing Hentai… he he…

They were all there…

Staring at the grave hoping that she would just pop out and say it was a big joke…

But…

It wasn't, she was dead…

Winrey Rockbell died in an automail accident…

They couldn't find body...

She said that she would do anything to be the best and for that she was remembered as the best…

Ed, Al, and Pinako were weeping heavily.

It was a simple routine maintenance that went terribly wrong.

But then how would _she_ know what was happening.

It's because she is _alive._

She's watching them, but she does not know who they are.

It pains her to see people like this.

But she has to remember…

Dante said "Don't interfere with the enemies."

She hates feeling helpless…

Even though…

She's the killer.

That's probably why they named her…

Burden…

She feels her heart tearing in two but she doesn't know why…

At the Homunculi Mansion

"Hi, Burden!" Wrath said as she walked through the door.

"Oh… Hi Wrath …" She said in reply.

"Dante wants to see you!"

"… 'kay…"

Cliffy!

Chibi: Hah! I am such a bitch!


	2. Why am I upset?

I would like to point out that disclaimers suck.. I don't understand why people would think that children would own anything… but alas, don't own don't sue.

SO SORRY! I love all the people who waited for this fic… I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! I forgot completely about this fic. Now I am at another new school. So many problems…

I apologize profusely that I changed my account name. I had problems and my mom doesn't like me to write anything with swears. I don't really like to express myself as much as I do. I hope most of my reviewers (if not all) have found me…

Oh yeah m.l to answer your question Hohenheim did it. He came back once (or in story time after her death) and heard she was dead and he remembered Sarah (her mom) and made her into one.

"You said you'd like to see me?"

Her cold heartless voice spat out.

"Yes, Burden. You haven't been here long… But I'd like to see your abilities."

Dante said eyeing her Ouroboros tattoo on her forehead wearily.

"Well, DANTE (She said it like it was a sin 'it kinda is!' hehe) you probably already know that I control the elements and minor ones also, Making myself 'turn into them'. So to speak."

Right now she's just pretty pissed. ( I don't know why I wrote this little piece, but I couldn't think of a way to explain her powers… o ;)

"Now I'd love to stay and chat, but you're a total bitch."

And with a flick of her wrist Winrey was out of there.

Wrapping his arms around her waist Envy whispered in her ear.

"You need someone Den?" (hehehe! My weird humor!)

Winrey no, Burden in mid mental breakdown commented.

"_She_ just makes me so angry!"

"Ignore it. If that doesn't work then… Hell I have nothing! I don't know what to tell ya to do kid."

And with that Envy walked of saying over his shoulder, something about going to have a pleasant visit with the military.

Burden wandered a little and then found herself outside of Wrath's door.

At that exact moment Wrath's door flew open.

And smacked Burden in the face…

"OH! NEE-CHAN!!!!!!"

Wrath cried out.

"SHIT WRATH!"

Winrey said with equal enthusiasm.

"Nee-chan! Sit down."

Said Wrath pushing her on his bed. (no WrathxWinrey…that's just gross.)

I Promise I'll update more. I just kinda got out of the writing mood. I'm probably not gonna be able to update next week cause I'm going to NY on Sat. I have to write mostly on weekend cause I get so much homework. I'm gonna try though… I'm also not gonna be as demanding for reviews as I used to be. But think how good it makes me feel when I get a review that says that this is good, it makes my day. Please also try to give me constructive criticism. That does not mean say "THIS STORY SUCKS GET A LIFE" or "YOU SUCK AT WRITING". It's amazing how a few words can hurt if they're not said right. I remember I used to look through people profile when I started on another account and when I saw that my stories was on a favorite list it made my day. I'm not like that any more but it was stupid. I'll improve on writing longer too. But I will play Winrey's features in eventually. Oh and I'm thinking of putting a little story that I wrote a while ago. It was the diary of an Ishbalan girl named Alyce Rana Taron. It was weird, set in Ishbalan war. Tell me what you think in either reviewing or email me at . Loves.

Kiss,

EGC


	3. Why Do I See That?

A/N: Yes I'm back

A/N: Yes I'm back! Crazy, huh? I just lost all inspiration but some did come back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, if I did I would have Ed and Mustang slash 24/7!

BurdenBurdenBurdenBurden

"Yes, Wrath?" Burden asked frustrated because she really wanted to go with Envy.

Wrath now jumping on to her lap, getting closer to his sister and best friend, "Do you

want to go out and play?"

"Maybe later Wrath, not now." Burden said exasperated. Wrath looked up at her, and she saw the flash of hurt across his face.

"Oh okay.."

'Oh I guess I could pass catching up with Envy.'

"You know what Wrath, I do have some time to play." And without a secongd thought Wrath dragged her outside.

It was raining.

"What the hell!" Burden exclaimed pretty pissed off.

"I love the rain!" Wrath stated not listening one bit. Wrath twirled and danced not even knowing the effect he had on Burden. As if in a trance, she almost remembered doing this.

'That's crazy, I've never done this before. I've only been here for awhile and Wrath never took me out to play in the rain.' But as she looked at Wrath she could swear he had blond hair for a moment.

"C'mon Wrath let's get inside, it's starting to get dark." Wrath pouted for a bit but finally complied.

BurdenBurdenBurdenBurdenBurden

After she dried herself off, she picked up a book that she had discarded on her floor. She situated herself on her bed and began to read. As she read she didn't notice the presence behind her until she felt hot breathing on her ear.

Envy smiled into her hair, "How's your book?"

Burden turned around, but didn't get the chance to as Envy attacked her lips with such animosity she just knew that he had a fun time at his 'meeting'. He took her book out of her hands and threw it to the ground, even with much protest on her part. Envy not caring began to kiss down her neck.

"You had a nice time I trust?" Burden asked, trying to keep herself level headed.

"Of course." He stated, against her collarbone.

Continuing his ministrations, Envy came back up, crushing his lips against hers. 'That's gonna leave a bruise.' She thought, then turned her attention to the homunculus before her. Biting slightly on her lip, making her open her mouth, Envy shot his tongue into her mouth, divulging in her taste. Burden held back a moan as his hands wandered from her hips to her chest.

"Sorry love, but I have to see Dante." He stated as he broke off with a chaste kiss. Burden wimpered at the loss of contact, not ready for it to end. Dropping to her knees she started to pull his man skirt down.(A/N: Really what the hell is that thing?)

"You're not going anywhere." She commanded lustily, forcing him to sit on her bed as she finished taking off his bottoms. She took notice that he was hard when she put her mouth on his member.

Letting out a moan as she began to bob back and forth on his cock, "Oh-I won't go anywhere."

Burden then took her mouth off him, only to come back deep throating him. Moaning, Envy made her more willing to please. She tantalizingly squeezed his balls, working on a rhythm that he would enjoy. When he laced his hands through her hair she knew he was about to climax, so she stepped up her effort. Envy cried out, coming into her mouth, which she swallowed quickly.

Getting off her knees she was swept into a kiss, "You know I love you right?" Envy said.

"Yes I do, I love you too."

"I can talk to Dante anytime, let's just continue from where we left off." He then pulled her on the bed.

BurdenBurdenBurdenBurdenBurden

So how was that? I think for my first hentai scene, it went okay. I hope 2 pages make it up. I WILL be updating soon, but for now,

Bye

EGC


End file.
